La realidad de Kiba sobre la Adivinación
by Jazy015
Summary: Kiba ha estado sumido en sus pensamientos, se acerca el festival del día de San Valentín, y Hinata se acerca a él para pedirle consejos sobre cosas acerca del amor para conseguir el corazón de Naruto. Una noche de chicos es lo único que lo mantendrá tranquilo, pero la adivina de un puesto lo hecha de cabeza. Ahora todos saben sobre sus sentimientos, y no sabe que hacer al respecto.


**DISCLAMER:** Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia participa en el reto **_Frases Épicas _**en el foro **_La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas_**

**FRASE APLICADA: "**_El hombre nunca sabe de lo que es capaz hasta que lo intenta" _(Charles Dickens)

* * *

**CHARLES DICKENS  
(Gran Bretaña, 1812-1870)**

Famoso novelista inglés, quien supo manejar el género narrativo, el humor, el sentimiento trágico de la vida, la ironía, con una aguda y acida crítica social, así como la descripción de gentes y lugares, tanto reales como imaginarios.

Pasó su infancia en Londres y en Kent, lugares descriptos frecuentemente en sus obras. Abandonó su escuela y se vio obligado a trabajar desde que era muy chico, al ser encarcelado su padre por deudas.

En 1827 consiguió un trabajo como secretario legal y, tras estudiar durante un breve periodo de tiempo el oficio y se convirtió en periodista en el Parlamento. Empezó a trabajar como reportero en una publicación de su tío, The Mirror of Parliament, y para el periódico liberal The Morning Chronicle. Pasándose la mayor parte de su vida siendo escritor y viviendo de sus obras.

* * *

**La realidad de Kiba sobre la Adivinación**

Era un día soleado, tranquilo, la brisa era fresca como todos los días en Konoha. La mayoría de las veces el chico Inuzuka piensa en cosas sin importancia. Piensa en el entrenamiento, en sus amigos, en la difícil vida que tiene al tener que seguir ordenes de su mamá. Pero nunca se ha puesto a pensar en cosas del amor. Él es de la idea de cualquier hombre amargado: "El amor son para niñas" o "Esas cosas son cursis, el amor no existe, solo te lavan el cerebro" pero no podía pensar de la misma forma por alguna razón. ¿Por qué? Se acercaba el festival del día de San Valentín.

–¡Kiba-kun! –Hinata se acercaba al chico que se encontraba en el pasto, recostado viendo el cielo junto a su inseparable y mejor amigo, Akamaru.

–¡Hinata-chan! –El chico agranda los ojos, hoy no era día de entrenamiento –¿sucede algo?

–N-No –titubeó la pequeña Hyuga, había crecido en todos los sentidos. Y cuando se dice en "todo" es literalmente eso. TODO.

Cintura. Caderas. Cabello. Mentón. Piernas. Brazos. _¡Bubis*!_

El chico se sonroja al pensar en lo último. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en una chica, o en que la caracteriza, pero si a él le preguntan por Hinata, lo primero que se le venía a la mente. ¡Bubis!

–Solo quería entregarte algo –la peli azul le entrega una bolsa roja decorada, Kiba al abrirla ve galletas con diferentes formas hechas por ella. Hinata era nata en la cocina, y sabía que toda la comida que ella preparaba era deliciosa. Así que, sin dudarlo, prueba uno de sus galletas, pero antes de comerlas de un bocado, se da su tiempo para apreciarlas.

_¿Una piña? No… es negra, parece un peinado. ¡Esperen! ¡es el peinado de Shikamaru! ¿Qué hace Shikamaru en una galleta?_

–Somos todos nosotros –el chico se come la galleta y la saborea. _Mmm… rica. _

Cuando el castaño saca la siguiente galleta, todo su buen humor se fuere al caño. La siguiente figura era la de _Naruto. _

–Gracias Hinata –guardó la galleta en la bolsa intentando disimular su disgusto, pero la pequeña ojos de perla lo nota.

–¿Sucede algo, Kiba-kun?

–No –dice el chico con un toque deprimido –no es nada, me las comeré después. Es solo que no tengo hambre.

–¡Oh! Entiendo –la chica sonríe y se sonroja ligeramente –Kiba-kun… ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

–Por supuesto –el chico golpea con palma-ditas el suelo, invitándola a sentarse, y ella con una sonrisa lo hace.

–Kiba-kun, necesito pedirte algo…

–¿Cómo qué? –preguntó el chico interesado

–Necesito pedirte un consejo –dijo la chica con titubeos –p-pronto será el festival del Día de San Valentín y yo…

–Quieres invitar a Naruto ¿cierto?

La Hyuga automáticamente se pone roja como un tomate y voltea.

–¿C-Cómo…?

–Eres muy obvia –dijo el chico de mala gana al momento en que se vuelve a recostar –además, ¿por qué me pides consejo a mi? Sabes que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas sobre el _amor _

La chica guarda silencio durante un momento, apreciando la vista del cielo, y el lugar.

–Porque eres mi mejor amigo

El chico agranda los ojos. Era verdad, Hinata no tiene tantos buenos amigos, la mayoría casi no le habla por su timidez, con el único que puede hablar abiertamente es él.

Maldice para sus adentros, es lo único que puede ser él. Un amigo, ¡No! ¡Peor! Un mejor amigo.

Él acaba de superar la etapa de la _friendzone. _Ahora se encuentra en la siguiente etapa, en la _best friendzone. _

_Mejor amigo… ¿por qué yo tengo que ser el mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no puede ser él? Ese tipo de cabello oxigenado… ¡Ni siquiera le hace caso! En cambio yo… siempre estoy a lado de ella y aun así ella no me ve de la misma forma que a él... _

Suspira rendido. Sabe que no puede dejar las cosas así, de cualquier forma, dejando de lado lo que siente. Él haría todo por ayudar a Hinata.

–Está bien –el chico suspira con rendición –lo único que queda es que lo invites

–¿i-invitarlo? –su sonroje vuelve a aparecer –p-pero… ¡Kiba-kun! Y-yo no creo que…

–No te dejaré hacerlo sola, claro –sonrío el chico –los chicos van a salir hoy, me invitaron a ir a un puesto nuevo de adivinación. Ya sabes _noche de chicos _y todos vamos a ir, puedo alentar a Naruto a invitarte, convencerlo, además, podría preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos con Sakura. Verás que todo saldrá bien, pero en caso de que no resulte, tendrías que invitarlo tú.

La chica traga saliva, era una prueba de valor muy grande para ella. Aunque ya está dejando sus titubeos poco a poco. Se está volviendo más fuerte.

–Está bien –dijo con firmeza, aunque dubitativa. A pesar de todo sigue siendo Hinata.

–Y ¿tú con quien iras? Kiba-kun

El chico siente un dolor de cabeza, hubiera preferido que no se lo hubiera preguntado.

–No pienso ir –dijo el chico de mala gana –ya sabes que esas cosas no son lo mío

–¡Pero si es muy divertido! –dijo la peli-azul con una sonrisa –vamos, Kiba-kun, ven con nosotros

–Tampoco quiero hacer mal tercio –dijo el chico de mala gana –no quiero ser el que sobra.

–Oh… entonces, ¡podemos invitar a Chōji –fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El chico estaba nada más que molesto. Invitar a los _forever alone _para no dejar de sobra a un _forever alone. _No lo soportaría. Así que decide irse antes de lastimar a alguien con sus palabras, pero sobre todo, no quería lastimarla a ella.

–Me tengo que ir –el chico se levanta, y automáticamente lo hace su compañero Akamaru, quien ladraba con alegría por poder caminar un rato –me dio gusto hablar contigo, Hinata.

–L-Lo mismo digo, Kiba-kun…

El chico alza una mano a lo lejos como modo de despedida. La había dejado sola, pero él sabía que eso era porque estaba molesto.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, observa a lo lejos una cabellera negra, parecida a la de una piña, y un cabello largo, castaño claro con púas. Deben de ser Shikamaru y Chōji.

–¡Kiba! –el ninja regordete saludaba a su amigo con alegría, mientras comía una bolsa de patatas fritas.

El Inuzuka, mientras se acerca nota que el día está oscureciendo.

_Cierto… la reunión de chicos. _

–Aun no llegan Naruto, ni el cejotas, ni tampoco Neji –dijo el Nara con cara de aburrido –Nosotros estábamos cerca y aprovechamos y empezamos a hacer fila. Si te das cuenta, mucha gente quiere ver lo que dice esa tal gran _adivina, _mucha gente que la ha visitado dice que es muy buena en lo que hace. Y que todo lo que dice es cierto.

–Es verdad –habló la persona que tenían enfrente, cuando voltea observan que tiene lentes, y por la capucha de su chamarra no lo habían identificado.

–Oh… hola Shino –saludó Shikamaru con una sonrisa nerviosa –no sabía que ya estabas aquí…

–Cómo me imagine –una gota pasa por la frente del Aburame –no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia…

–¡Ya llego su héroe favorito! ¡Datebayo!

Naruto llegaba con ambas manos apoyadas detrás de su cabeza, con esa sonrisa pícara de siempre. Kiba se irrita cuando lo mira.

–Naruto –Saludó Chōji con una mano mientras seguía comiendo su bolsa de papas

–Muy bien –suspiró el chico con peinado de piña –ahora solo faltan…

–¡LEE!

Se escuchaban los gritos de personas, al parecer alguien estaba haciendo mucho escándalo por la calle donde andaban.

Un humo se disipaba por todo el lugar, pero veían que cada vez era más denso, como si algo se acercara.

–¡CUIDADO ABAJO! –cuando los chicos observan, ven un punto verde caer desde los cielos (de un modo desconocido) a punto de caerles justo encima.

–Yo creo que nos quitamos –todos dan un paso atrás, alejándose del punto de aterrizaje (o más bien, aterrizaje improvisado). Pero el único que quedó en su lugar, fue el chico Aburame, quien apenas había volteado hacia arriba.

–Ay… no

¡PUM!

Mucho polvo voló por los alrededores. Rock Lee se encontraba en el suelo, había caído de nalgas, pero había aterrizado en algo suave-cito.

–No pensé que mi aterrizaje fuera a ser tan suave –dijo el cejotas tanto impresionado como avergonzado

–Bueno… -el Aburame tose por el polvo –no todos tenemos la misma suerte.

–¡Lee! –Neji salta de los tejados hasta parar donde se encuentra su amigo, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarlo –¡Te he dicho que no aplastes a la gente!

–Lo siento, Neji-san –el chico se rasca la cabeza mientras aceptaba el gesto y se enderezaba, dejando que Shino también se pueda levantar –no pensé que en nuestra carrera pudiera salir afectado alguien

–No pensaste que saliera afectado alguien… -repite el Hyuga con molestia –¡Mira lo que le pasó a Shino!

Señala al chico que estaba aun en el suelo, haciendo un vago intento por levantarse.

–N-No hay problema, estoy bien…

Los demás chicos se acercan para ayudar al amante de los insectos a levantarse y a limpiarse de todo el polvo que obtuvo del aterrizaje del cejotas.

–Lo siento –se disculpa el ninja de vergüenza.

–Ya he dicho que no hay ningún problema –dijo el ninja aceptando su disculpa

–Disculpe –un señor quizás de unos treinta años de edad se dirigió al ninja del clan Nara, quien estaba absorto en la plática –pero ¿de casualidad están formados?

–¿Formados? –preguntó el chico con un ladeo de cabeza

–Sí, es que… en la fila, ya no hay nadie

Todos los chicos voltearon hacia donde debería de haber una fila llena de curiosos por saber lo que les depara la adivinación.

–¡Genial! –Gritó Naruto –¡Ya no hay nadie en la fila!

* * *

Fue el crujir de una puerta. Cuando entraron, observaron un salón de espejos, donde cada uno reflejaba a un yo diferente. Uno te hacía ver o muy alto, o muy bajo. En otros casos te hacía ver o muy flaco, o muy…

–¡JA! ¡Pero si Chōji se ve aun más…! –todos nos abalanzamos hacia Naruto para callarlo, no querían que el chico les estropee la noche justo cuando van a ver algo realmente interesante.

Justo en medio se encontraba una mesa con un mantel de estrellas, y una bola de cristal. Pero lo que les llamó la atención, es que había una baraja de cartas. Más atrás no había más que solo oscuridad, o quizás cortinas oscuras.

–¿Quién de ustedes va a ser el primero? –preguntó una voz serena, femenina, y seductora –no sean tímidos, elijan. Y el primero en sentarse en esa silla deberá tomar tres cartas.

Los chicos no sabían que decidir, por alguna razón el lugar transmitía miedo. Pero el Inuzuka no le tenía miedo a nada. Así que decide ser el primero en sentarse, y toma las primeras tres cartas que tenía enfrente.

–Muy bien –de una cortina sale una mujer de rizos morenos, y tez oscura, como el de caramelo quemado. Sus ojos eran castaños, y sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo oscuro –voltéalas

_El ermitaño (invertido), _ _la estrella, y la rueda de la fortuna._

–Debes estar en serios problemas, muchacho –la mujer toma las tres cartas, y las mira con una mueca –debes estar pensando últimamente en algo que te pone de mal humor.

_Hinata, Naruto… juntos… _

–Quizás pueda ser algo amoroso –toma un sorbo de agua de una botella ¿De dónde la habrá sacado? –aprovechando que es la fecha de San Valentín

–¿Kiba enamorado? –todos ríen por el chiste de Naruto.

_Estúpidos… _

–Si claro –ríe con sarcasmo el castaño –No me diga, ahora dígame, ¿Qué se supone que dicen esas cartas?

–Que eres un testarudo y un arrogante –dice la chica mientras mira en su bola de cristal –intentas ayudar a otros con lo que quieren pero no te pones a pensar en ti mismo

–Y ¿qué la pone tan segura de esa suposición?

–Porque te he visto –señala la bola de cristal –ayudando a esa pobre chiquilla, intentando conseguir un amor que le es difícil de conseguir, pero no imposible

El chico se acomoda en el asiento, incomodo, sabiendo que todos los chicos estaban absortos en la conversación.

_No les diga…_

–No les diré quien, claro –mira al chico con señal de relajación –por respeto a la vida privada de él, pero debo decir que tú –señala a Kiba –eres un niño muy estúpido

–¿Enserio? –Sonríe, aunque no es de esas sonrisas que tienen mucho encanto –¿Por qué lo dice?

–Porque tú no intentas –dijo la mujer con irritación –esa chica la tienes a tu alcance y no intentas hacer nada por decir lo que sientes. ¡Todavía ella se esfuerza por algo que es casi imposible! Pero tú tienes tantas oportunidades y no las aprovechas

–¿No había dicho que nada es imposible?

La mujer abre bien los ojos. Dándose cuenta de su error.

–Lo siento –se corrigió –quizás hay excepciones. Y también deberías de dejar de identificar a la chica con esa característica cada vez pronuncian su nombre –sonríe, pero su sonrisa es más bien una mueca –_Bubis. _¿No pudiste pensar en otra cosa como _ojos perla _o _cabello sedoso? _

–¿Hinata? –preguntó atónito el chico Hyuga. La mujer se tapa con una de sus manos finas, los labios. Había dado muchas características de la joven.

Y el Inuzuka estaba más que avergonzado.

–¡¿Están hablando de Hinata?! –preguntó a gritos Neji Hyuga

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó de igual modo Rock Lee

–¿Ella? –Shikamaru enarca una ceja igual de sorprendido

–Aunque… no podemos negar que cuando pensamos en ella, también vienen a nuestras cabezas esas enormes y redondas…

_Bubis. _

–¡NARUTO!

Neji estaba que echaba chispas. Sus ojos se habían vuelto unas llamas, y a Naruto le recorrían gotas por todas partes.

–¡T-Tranquilo! S-Solo quería decir que tu prima es m-muy linda ¡Tu entiendes! –dice el chico rascándose la cabeza –ella ha cambiado a comparación de hace tres años, le han crecido muchas cosas de su cuerpo, incluyendo también sus…

–Naruto, deberías callarte –intervino el pelinegro con peinado de piña –solo haces que Neji tenga deseos de partirte los huesos

El castaño seguía su lugar, sentado, intentando contener su ira que rondaba por todo su cuerpo, pero su ira incrementaba cada vez que escuchaba lo que sus amigos decían respecto a la discusión que ocurría a las espaldas del Inuzuka. Decían algo como: "Neji, ¡No me pegues!" o "Hinata es una dama, no creerás que pensamos en ella de ese modo o ¿sí?" o quizas algo así como... "Neji, está bien, lo admitimos, tu prima tiene el mejor cuerpo de todas las kunoichis que conocemos, ¡es la más sexy! pero por favor, ¡No nos mates! Incluso alguien como tú, siendo hombre, deberías de darte cuenta de eso"

Pero Neji siempre respondía a algo como:

"¡Dejen de hablar de Hinata como si fuera un juguete sexual!" también decía algo como "¡Hinata es una kunoichi respetable!, ¡no dejare que ustedes, grupo de sin vergüenzas, manchen el nombre de los Hyuga por tener pensamientos indecorosos con la futura líder del clan!" aunque en ocasiones respondía a algo más así como "Los voy a partir uno por uno con mi Juuken Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō  y no volverán a ver la luz del sol"

–¡BASTA! –el Inuzuka golpea la mesa con fuerza. Mira a todos con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente enojado.

–¡SI, Neji! ¡Me GUSTA Hinata! –Se voltea hacia Naruto –¡SI, Naruto! ¡Hinata tiene las MEJORES bubis que había visto en TODA mi vida!

Se detiene para respirar, sentía que todo su cuerpo se derretiría por toda esa ira que tenía dentro y estaba dejando fluir.

–¡AMO a Hinata! ¡Es la mejor persona que he visto en toda mi vida, y no dejare que alguien como tú me la arrebate! –señala con un dedo al rubio que estaba en shock por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero pronto el castaño dejó de tener interés en dirigirse al Uzumaki, ahora se dirigía a la adivina.

–¡Y usted! –la señala, la mujer estaba en el mismo asiento, atenta a todo lo sucedido –¡Le mostrare que se equivoca! ¡le mostrare que sí puedo hacer cosas por mi! ¡Le dejare ver que puedo conseguir lo que quiero cuando me lo propongo!

La mujer se relaja, suspira, y después le sonríe, pero no era la misma sonrisa de antes, esta era más cálida, llena de comprensión.

–Entonces ¿qué esperas?

No necesitaba decir más. El chico salió corriendo seguido de su compañero Akamaru. Se montó en él para obtener mayor velocidad.

Tenía que decirle. Tenía que hacerlo, o no volverá a tener una oportunidad como aquella en mucho tiempo.

Para su fortuna. Hinata estaba en la entrada de su casa , se había detenido para hablar con una anciana del Clan Hyuga, se encontraba teniendo una cálida platica con la señora, y para su buena fortuna, la mujer ya se retiraba, dejando a la futura lider del Clan Hyuga sola.

–¡HINATA! –Kiba se bajó de un salto del animal, se acercó corriendo hacia su compañera, quien lo miraba sorprendida y confundida.

Una vez de estar a solo unos pasos de ella, el chico se detiene. Preguntándose por dónde empezar.

–No vayas con Naruto al festival –dijo el chico con irritación al momento de pronunciar el nombre de este –más bien, no quiero que vayas con él a ni uno más, en ningún momento, ni aunque él te invite

–P-pero ¿y eso? –preguntó la Hyuga con un ladeo de cabeza

–¡M-Me gustas, Hinata-chan! –admitió el chico con un sonroje en su rostro, desvió la mirada porque no quería ver la reacción de la ojos de perla, por lo menos no aun.

–¡K-Kiba-kun! –la chica estaba atónita. También se había sonrojado. Y al igual que él, también había desviado la mirada.

–Y-Yo quiero que vayas conmigo al festival –prosiguió el chico aunque con tartamudeos –también quería decirte que soy de la idea que cocinas muy rico. M-Me gusta tu forma de hablar, tu risa, tus caras tiernas, ¡me gusta cuando juntas tus dedos cuando estas nerviosa! Por dios Hinata… tú… me enamoras cada vez que te encuentras cerca.

Hinata estaba roja de pies a cabeza, nunca había escuchado a nadie que hablara de ella de esa forma.

–I-Incluso… -el chico la mira por un instante, pero luego se arrepiente, de todos modos no podía contenerlo más –también pienso que tienes unas grandes Bubis…

–¡¿Q-Qué?!

–¡No en el sentido morboso! –aclara el Inuzuka –bueno… quizás un poco

Suelta un suspiro y frota sus manos en el rostro a modo de exasperación.

–Lo que quiero decir es –deja sus manos caer, observa el cielo oscuro para darse valor, hasta que decide mirarla a los ojos por primera vez, y lo que dice, lo habla con total sinceridad –quiero que salgas conmigo

La Hyuga observa ligeramente a su compañero, nerviosa, avergonzada, se apretaba fuerte las manos, sentía que su corazón latía por hora.

–E-Esta bien –dijo la chica en un suspiro.

_¿Eso es todo? Un "Está bien" ¿No hay más? _

–Y-Yo también he sentido cosas K-Kiba –dijo por primera vez su nombre directamente –s-solo que, no pensé que fueran ciertas y pensé que era sensato seguir la idea de… estar algún día con Naruto-kun.

El chico no espera reacción alguna y Hinata le llega de sorpresa.

La abraza, tan fuerte como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho.

–Eres una tonta –dijo el chico mientras enterraba su rostro en el hombro de la kunoichi –Hinata, eres una tonta

La Kunoichi sonríe, acaricia el cabello de su compañero. Y le susurra al oído.

–Entonces mañana te veré a la hora en que inicie el festival

* * *

Niños pasaban con velas echando chispas y llenando de humo el lugar. Algunos acompañados de sus padres, consiguiendo muñecos en los puestos que había por casi toda el área. Algunos de los visitantes estaban sus manos y bolsas atestadas de comida que vendían en el festival. Entre ellos se encontró a Shikamaru y a Chōji, quienes comía chuletas a diestra y siniestra (sobre todo el ultimo).

–¡Kiba! –Lo saludó el segundo –¿esperando a alguien?

–Sí –sonríe el chico con nerviosismo –ya saben, es por lo del festival

–¡Te deseo suerte! –gritó el pelinegro con una sonrisa llena de gusto, se alegraba por su amigo.

–¡Naruto! –Sakura se encontraba a un lado de su amigo y compañero, quien se encontraba comiendo una infinidad de dulces –Si sigues así, terminaras vomitando

–¡Calma, Sakura-chan! –el chico se traga de un bocado un algodón de azúcar (algo innatural, ya que nadie se podría comer todo eso de un solo bocado… o quizás Chōji) –todo estará bien.

El rubio voltea hacia donde se encontraba el Inuzuka y chocan miradas, la del rubio se suaviza, comprensivo, y también como a modo de disculpa. Sabía que había perdido, el Uzumaki tenía sentimientos sobre la Hyuga, pero también tenía sentimientos encontrados con Sakura, por lo cual no se quejó en nada cuando su amigo salió con Hinata en su lugar, pero la mirada del ojo azul se distrajo por algo más que había a la espalda del castaño, provocando que volviera a su conversación con la pelirrosa, como si no hubiera visto nada.

–Kiba-kun –el chico voltea a su espalda, y frente a él se encontraba a Hinata con un kimono color violeta, con tejidos de aves color lila, muy hermosos, tenía el cabello ligeramente recogido, y estaba maquillada a tal modo en que resaltaban sus ojos.

–H-Hinata –el chico se sonroja, él solo se puso algo simple a diferencia de lo que ella trae puesto –t-te ves… hermosa

La chica sonríe complacida y sonrojada por el alago. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba eso.

–¿Jugamos a algo? –sugiere la peli-azul. El Inuzuka no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Y ambos empezaron a elegir en lo que había en el área de juegos.

Después de tanto reír, jugar, divertirse, y hablar de ellos. Kiba se acordó de la adivina quien lo había hasta cierto punto ayudado a sobrepasar sus miedos.

**_El hombre nunca sabe de lo que es capaz hasta que lo intenta_**

Pensó el castaño mientras hablaba con la pequeña ojos de perla, quien estaba hablando de algo que tenía que ver con Neji de cabeza en un tronco. En realidad no prestaba atención a la platica. El chico se encontraba pensando en otra cosa.

No sabía como lo había hecho, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado tanto valor.

Solo lo hizo, quizás porque le pareció que era el momento indicado o simplemente porque la emoción lo dominó.

No importa el motivo.

Él solo la besó.

* * *

La adivina en su bola de cristal observaba a los enamorados. Sonríe, después de un momento ve las cartas otra vez, el ermitaño (invertido), la estrella y la rueda de la fortuna.

Había sucedido lo predicho. El chico estaba absorto en el pesimismo, la terquedad de fracasar, pero ella había llegado para iluminarlo, llegó para ayudarlo. Y él mismo cambió su fortuna, se llenó de valor y fue a hacer lo que había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo. Cambiar su situación, dejar de ser el amigo, y poder llegar a ser algo más.

–Ese chico –ríe ligeramente, mientras en sus manos se encontraban la carta de la estrella –de verdad que es estúpido.

La carta de la estrella no significa nada más que algo simple.

Esperanza. Una palabra muy simple que puede cambiar la situación de cualquiera.

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

*Bubis: es un sinónimo de "pechos" o "busto" que tienen las personas del genero femenino, aunque se usa para un lenguaje más vulgar.

Me la pasé toda una noche escribiendo esto, me había llegado la inspiración y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

¡Ojala! (quiero decir, de verdad espero...) que les guste este Oneshot. Me siento muy conforme con esta pequeña historia, y espero que a algunos de ustedes les haya gustado de verdad.

A todos los participantes del reto. ¡Les deseo suerte! (pronto me leeré sus historias, pronto)

Sin más por decir... ¡Saludos!


End file.
